Forever Eighteen
by We Will Be Victorious
Summary: Seventeen year old Kira.. is in for a ride she will never forget... a permanent one.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Eighteen**

**Please Read: **I am writing another story! For another Lost Boy, Dwayne. He needs more love! If I don't write this now... I won't write it at all.

**Lets Ride:** Long haired, leather wearing, Biker, and Vampire. Seventeen year old Kira.. is in for a ride she will never forget... a permanent one

* * *

Love _bites_, Love _bleeds_

it's bringing me down to my knees

Love_ lives_, love _dies_

it's no surprise

Love_ begs_, Love _pleads_

it's what I _need_

* * *

A cold gush of wind came up through my jacket and I shivered.

It was cold for a July evening, very rare in Santa Carla. I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment. Enjoying the boardwalk for the first time and I've lived most of my life in the 'Murder Capital of the world.' I pulled my jacket closer to me and breathed in fresh air. It was nice.

It was rare to breathe in the nice air when the boardwalk was such a close bodied place.

You would usually smell the perfume, sweat, deodorant, and the other odd smells. That were on the bodies of passing strangers and tourists. It was unusually quiet and not so crowded on the boardwalk. I was enjoying it so far. I didn't like crowded places, that's why I avoided the Boardwalk for the past seventeen years of my life. I kind of had a phobia about close places, when I was younger I had accidentally locked myself in a closet and I was inside the closet for four hours before anyone found me. Since then I've avoided crowds, really small rooms, and needless to say... closets.

I walked past a small group of Surf Nazi's and entered a bookstore. It was a new store on the boardwalk and one that I knew that wouldn't be so popular. It was also the reason why I had bother to set foot on the Boardwalk. I loved books. I guess you could call me a nerd or geek, whatever you call it.

"Hi!" A woman with bright blue eyes and blonde hair greeted.

"Hello." I greeted back and ventured more in to the bookstore.

I felt a wave of excitement go through me as I looked at all the books. I couldn't wait to read all of them.

I went through several sections, looking at anything that I thought was interesting and then quickly putting it back down. I went down the thriller section and something caught my eye. I didn't hold in my excitement as I grasped the book and made a lousy attempt at suppressing my sequel of excitement. It was a book I had been hunting down for a while. A book I had been looking for in numerous other book stores. I even went out of town to look for it. A book that belong on my bookshelf at home. Grinning, I rushed back to the front of the store and went to the cash register.

I quickly handed the book to the Cashier who gazed at me with amusement.

"I'm guessing you were looking for this?" She said with a knowing smile.

"I've looked everywhere for it. I am so happy that it's here."I replied, happily.

She smiled and handed me my book that was in a plastic bag.

I took it and was going to leave to the store but froze. It had gotten dark fast and crowded. I stood still for a moment before closing my eyes and taking several deep breaths to calm myself down. I opened my eyes and slowly stepped in to the crowded boardwalk. It felt like high school again. A crowded hallway of students that were eager to get to class and the popular kids would stand in certain spot in the hall. Gossiping away and then look at you like they had problem with you or something. That was what it like on the Boardwalk right now.

_A wild ride, over stony ground __  
_

"Hey Baby!" A leery voice called from the side of the boardwalk.

I flinched and looked up. I stopped walking when I realized I was walking in the wrong direction to my car. I was going down the more busier side of the Boardwalk.

_Such a Lust for life, the circus come to town_

I turned around to go back but came face to face with none other then a Surf Nazi. He smirked. "Where you going baby?" He said, leeringly. Slowly I turned back and quickly ended up following the crowd down the boardwalk. I peeked behind me and was scared when I realized he was only a few steps behind me.

_We are the hungry ones, on a lightening raid_

I made a quick turn for the_ House of Mirrors_ and got on the ride. I went straight in without a Ticket taker seeing me. I quickly zig zag in to the ride. I stopped walking and sat on the floor in a long hall of crazy mirrors. I needed to catch my breath and wait it out. I didn't really want to leave the ride.

"Why did you run, babe?"

I almost screamed when I looked up to see the stalker Nazi at the end of the long hall, watching me. I was scared. I had never been stalked before or had someone desperate enough to follow me around before. I slowly stood and kept my eyes on him. I didn't want him to come rushing at me if I wasn't looking or see that I was really afraid. I took a small steady breath and forced to myself to appear somewhat not afraid. "Why are following me?" I asked and I quickly cursed myself. I could hear the unsteadiness in my own voice and the fear in it.

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "You're cute, you have a nice rack, and I like virgins." He said, casually.

I glared at him. "h-how would you even know t-that I'm a virgin!" I say, angrily.

"Easy, those glasses are a dead give away." He said with a leer.

I didn't bother to talk to him anymore as I turned and ran down the long hall of mirrors and down the exit. I could hear him behind me. I knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight and I was not a fighter. I was more of a peace keeper than a fighter.

_Oh, Yeah_

_I never needed love before_

As soon as I was out of the _House of mirrors_ I rushed back in the direction on the boardwalk, where the parking lot was. I needed to get out of here quick. I peeked behind me and was quickly relieve to see I was not being followed. I slow my pace but I was wary. That guy was a complete creep.

_Till I met you girl_

I looked ahead of the crowd and there he was. The creepy Surf Nazi was there waiting for me with the same creepy smirk. I wanted to cry in frustration. I should have stayed home and just watched a T.V Movie or something. I would not be in this mess if I just stayed home. I quickly turned and this time I did run. I ran further down the boardwalk and just hoped that he would give up.

_A girl like you I've never seen before_

I could feel my glasses sliding down my nose and almost fall from my face. I grabbed my glasses off my face and jerked them in to my jacket pocket. I couldn't see far now. I turned and slammed right in to someones leather wearing back. I groaned and rubbed my poor nose that took the full blow.

_You came in to my life like a whirlwind girl_

I looked up and seen a guy that was at least four inches taller than me. He had big long blonde hair and had a smirk. He looked at me then looked behind me with the same smirk. Like he knew what was going on and connecting dots. "Here." He said and moved me so that I was behind him where three other guys stood behind him.

"What did you catch, Paul?" A guy with lighter blonde hair and trench coat said with a smirk.

"It's not what I caught, its what came running to me and... it's a mouse." He answered with with a wolfish grin.

My face flushed when I realized they were talking about me.

"and it looks like this mouse is being chased... by a snake." The guy, Paul says.

"How about we get rid of the snake problem?" The guy with the trench coat said. He seemed to be the leader.

"Come here."

I looked to my left and noticed a quiet dark haired man. He looked directly at me. He had an intensity in his eyes.. that took all the thoughts in my head and made them disappear. I felt speechless-I was speechless.

"Come here." He said again and held out his hand to me. I was hesitant as I took his hand. He brought me closer to him and kind of put me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He put his head on top of mine and I froze when I realized what he was doing. He was deliberately showing me off so that the Stalker Nazi would come straight for me and then... I could see the stalker Surf Nazi a few feet away and looking directly at me. He didn't seem to even noticed that I was currently in the arms of another guy. Or that there were four other guys waiting for him.

He came closer and closer. Then the guy that had his arms around me moved me behind the leader of the group.

"Johnny, you still stalking little girls?" The blonde mullet guy calls out.

My Stalker, Johnny... I now knew his name stopped walking when he realized that I was behind these men and that he was on dangerous grounds. His face changed from a leer to something that resembled a kicked dog. He was afraid of these guys.

"David, Man. Um... that's your girl?" He said, nervously looking behind him to me.

"No, She's Paul's." The mullet guy-David said, casually.

"I don't know about that... Dwayne seems a little more interested then me." Paul says and looks at me from behind the mullet guy-Davids back. Paul smirks and shrugs.

"I always knew you liked the cute nerd type Dwayne." Paul says to Dwayne, the guy that stood beside David and didn't bother looking at me.

I feel my face heat up again as I realize they were talking about me again.

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" I say, feeling a little annoyed.

"Ah, the mouse speaks." Paul says teasingly to me.

My face becomes redder as he mocks me. I move away from David and Dwayne looks at me.

"um, sorry for following your girl... um Dwayne.. uh... I'll be going." Johnny says numbly as he tries to leave.

"I don't think so Johnny. I think that me and you are going for a long walk first." David says out loud and puts his leather glove hand on Johnny's shoulder.

I don't know David or these men that are around me. But I have a feeling that what David means by a walk... is something that means never seeing the boardwalk again.

Johnny looks terrified and I don't stick around to know what else David says to him.

I slowly enter a crowd that walks by and I don't think about those men. I want to never come back to the Boardwalk again and see those men or find out what happens to Johnny.

I go to my car and leave the parking lot. I force myself to forget what just happen and I put my glasses back on. This whole time, I don't realize that I am being watched as I leave the Boardwalk.

* * *

**Forever Eighteen:**

I have had this story stuck in my head for MONTHS and FINALLY.

I know I have other stories to keep up with but... C'mon! I need to write this or else... I won't write it later... I need to write this... PLEASE UNDERSTAND

The Songs that I have in the story is...

Def Lepperd - Love bites

Def Lepperd - Animal

more to come though... and here is a little interesting things about the main character.

A little more about Kira is that she's a nerd (obviously), she doesn't like crowds, doesn't like drama if you haven't noticed, and she likes to relax at home.

A little something in later chapters that I will tell you now... Kira is half Japanese. Her father is a pilot and he met Kira's mom in Japan. They got married and had Kira. Kira's mom died though and she has a... I don't want to tell you now. I will reveal it later though... it gets interesting in later chapters.

Tell me your thoughts... your opinions about the story... be blunt if you must... even though it might hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Eighteen**

**Please Read:** Hi, the long awaited chapter two is here! Sorry this took so long! I am re-continuing a story for a friend that has demanded and convinced me to write a story that I gave up on. So, I'm stuck in a bind here. I also have been cut from internet again! Seventh time in a year! But lucky me… it's up again, But for how long?

**Let's Ride:** Dwayne the long haired, leather wearing, Biker, and Vampire. Is about to shake up the life of nerd, Kira.

* * *

Hit 'n' miss flesh and blood

She's sweet and indiscreet, she can't get enough

A little midnight madness

Oh baby, you can't hide

So wild 'n' unpredictable

Step aside

'Cos you're, you're shooting wide

* * *

Nights behind the till at the twenty four hour, grocery store on the outskirts of Santa Carla. Reading entertainment magazines is a thing that I usually do. Three hours after midnight and two magazines. I could feel a chill going up my arms and neck. I hate the feeling of eyes looking at me. Alone in a store at night by myself and tonight is another customer-less night. The feeling of eyes on me, there is no one that I can see from the glass. It bothers me but I ignore it.

I lean forward and grabbed my Slurpee. I have a discount fee; I'm allowed anything in the store except for what's in the cash register. A not-so-bad-job but-the pay was lousy. I sighed and leaned back in to my chair. Three days and a night have gone by since that night on the boardwalk. I haven't been there since. Yes, I was panicky about the whole being chased by some creep thing. But thoughts on those guys didn't leave me. They had stayed glued in my head and it bothered me.

I was the type of person to brush something like that off, like nothing. But they were there in my head and not leaving anytime soon. So I had accepted them until they disappear from my mind. I didn't think I would see them again anyways.

I sighed and leaned further back in my chair. I must have been leaning back in my chair too far. Because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I groaned and rubbed my upper back. I was then glad that no one else was in the store and had seen that. I'd probably just hyperventilate from embarrassment or just ask god to melt me in to a puddle on the floor.

I sat up and that's when I heard it.

Laughter that was muffled but I could hear it.

I scrambled to my feet and peeked up from the counter. Last time I checked, no one else was in the store but me. I couldn't see anyone.

Slowly grabbing something-anything that could be used as a weapon, like the mop I was holding and was secretly wishing were a pair of Nun-chucks instead. I walked around the counter and kind of used the mop like a fighting stick. The dirty white stringy end stuck out and I was more than sure that I looked ridiculous.

"Is someone there?" I call and took slow steps around a candy bar display.

"Hello?" I asked again and no answer, big surprise.

I sighed and drop the mop. This was ridicules and too much like a horror scene in a movie. I've been watching too much Friday the 13th and Halloween movies. I didn't have much of a choice the night before to either watch the horror marathon or The Golden Girls marathon. It's pretty obvious what I chose to watch. I mean, c'mon, I didn't want to watch old ladies have a more humorous and dramatic life than mine.

I turned to go back behind the counter and sit in my chair and sulk.

But no, I just had to have the ever loving hell scared out of me.

The moment, I turned around the door banged open and slowly closed.

I whipped around and I couldn't see anyone running out from the store from behind the windows.

There was no one there.

I stood still and pretty much shivering in fear.

I didn't take my eyes off the window as I walked toward the door. It took a lot out of me to walk and look closer out to see anyone. The one thing I really wanted to do was go and lock myself in the janitors closet., and cower in fear.

I made it in front of the door and locked it.

Slowly, I turned and went back to the counter. Seeing something at the corner of my eye and looking down.

The book I got from the bookstore on the boardwalk is on the floor.

When its finally morning and the manager comes, I tell him that I quit and that I expect my last check on Friday. My boss is literally shocked and is speechless as I drive away. I leave the store and don't really want to go back again.

I get in my car and head to my apartment. I park my car and go straight for the elevator and make it to my floor. I go to my apartment and unlock it. I go inside and take off my cashier/work vest. I go to my room with my shoes still on and lie in my bed. The whole time, I don't realize that I'm still holding my book.

I drop the book and cover my face with my hands. I take slow and deep breaths, trying to calm my heart from its frenzy. I was scared. I didn't know if it was the creep from the boardwalk or some other manic. I was being stalked! Stalked, me-of all people-me! Kira Barbara Ryder!

Of all the girls to be stalked, it had to be me! Who was stupid enough to go crazy enough for a girl like me? I mean, I didn't have much in the looks department but c'mon! I'm not a super model or some girl that was asked out regularly by guys. I was Kira, a girl that didn't have much of a social life and stayed in, on the weekends to watch T.V Movies!

I uncovered my face and shook my head.

This wasn't a coincidence, coincidences-es don't happen like this. You don't find something you've been losing at work that you lost in public places-es like the boardwalk. When you lose things on the boardwalk, you never see them again. I knew from past experience and from all the talk about missing people. That should be a good enough on never seeing things again.

I sighed and shook my head. I shouldn't be over thinking this so much. I needed to find a new job by next rent due or I would get the boot. My step mother wouldn't like it much if I ended up moving back in. The last thing, I wanted was to go back to that house and having my step brothers, and mother, laughing at me. Seeing my dad would be nice but I couldn't deal with my half siblings and a woman that I didn't want to call mom.

I sighed again. I should just sleep and forget this. Sleep and wait until, I am well rested to think about this.

And sleep came like it had been waiting for me to close my eyes.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes but I was eager to share this with you all! Enjoy!


End file.
